Yanderella
Yanderella '''is an RPG horror game. As the name implies, it focuses on the yandere trope. Plot High school student Yatarou has been friends with two girls since childhood. One of them, the shy and feminine Hinata, who returns from Tokyo. The other, the tough and tomboyish Honoka, who's always been there for him. When they reunite after being apart for years, Hinata and Honoka start acting strange and fight for Yatarou's affections. Who will he choose and how will it end for all of them? Characters -Waring! may contain major plot details- Yatarou The protagonist and the central love interest of the game. He used to be very close to Hinata and Honoka growing up. Once Hinata moved away, he started drifting away from Honoka and rebelled against his mother and teachers. In appearance, he has average build with short messy bleached blonde hair. It's later revealed in the game his hair was originally silver and that he dyed it when he was older. Hinata Hinata has an external bubbly personality and appears as innocent through her attachment to the story. Although depending on her ending, she may appear psychotic. Being the feminine girl of the game, She acts friendly towards Yatarou and Honoka, although truly she has no sympathy towards Honoka, She even admitted towards keeping Yatarou for herself however her true colours reveal the more attachment their is between her and Yatarou. In the past, Hinata had moved away to Tokyo during elementary school. She has an obsession with the Cinderella fairytale and has revealed her wish to marrying Yanterou. Honoka Honoka is shown to be stubborn but has admitted to have a love interest of Yatarou. She has a bit of a tsundere personality and has a hard time admitting her feelings. She is the tomboyish neighbor of Yatarou and in the past, stayed with him after Hinata moved away. Although during the years, her love for him has grown unrequited and she had become more neglected as the years went on. She has visited him often, in the claim that she has an interest speaking with his mother, however she had later revealed she only visited to see Yatarou. It's likely she is jealous of Hinata gaining Yatrou's attention and love interest, but has restrained herself and has become passive other the two's feelings. Gallery Endings '''SPOILERS! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! Bad End: Boring End If Yatarou decides to keep the stuffed bunny, then he and his two friends go about their normal lives. True End 1: Trembling If Yatarou decides to give the stuffed bunny to Hinata, Honoka calls Yatarou to the pier. She confesses her feelings for him and tells him that she'll wait for him. She goes home and laments about how her friendship with Yatarou suffered from Hinata's move. She begins questioning why Hinata returned and believes that Hinata is there for Yatarou. That night, Honoka goes to the park and admits to Hinata that she likes Yatarou now. However, Hinata doesn't care and claims that Yatarou is now hers. Hinata tells Honoka to give up on Yatarou as Honoka scowls.The next day, he and Hinata prepare to have sex when Honoka walks in on the scene. Honoka pulls out a pair of scissors and confesses her love for Yatarou before knocking him out. Yatarou wakes up and Honoka claims that she and Yatarou are dating. Just as they are about to kiss, Yatarou sees a bloody package on the floor. Honoka admits that Hinata is inside it and starts yelling at him. Yatararou tries to get up and run, but looks down and sees himself tied down. Honoka then claims that Yatarou is to blame for choosing Hinata over her. She then decides that she'll make Yatarou remember her by cutting off his genitalia with her bloody scissors. (She might be refering to the player because of this game's fourth wall breaking references.) True End 2: Cinderella's Darkness If Yatarou decides to give the stuffed bunny to Honoka, Hinata calls Yatarou to the site of the secret bunker. She confesses to him and asks him to never leave her. He refuses her and she says her goodbye to him. When she gets home, though, she starts thinking why her life had turned out the way it did, comparing her life to Cinderella's. The last thought she clings to is "There is a happy ending in Cinderella, right?" The next day, he and Honoka prepare to have sex when Hinata knocks out Yatarou. When Yatarou wakes up, Hinata claims that she and Yatarou are dating. As they lean in to kiss, Yatarou looks behind Hinata and sees Honoka's mutilated body. Hinata suddenly turns dark and admits that she killed Honoka. Yatarou runs out of his house and is chased by a sword-wielding Hinata. He's cornered in the forest and Hinata starts hacking off his limbs. She then rattles off on how upset she was that Honoka was given the stuffed bunny and claims that his predicament was all his fault. Before delivering the final blow, she tells him that it's possible to redo anything as many times as one can. In his final moments, Yatarou recalls the promise he made to Hinata to marry her. Trivia The name Honoka means 'harmony' whilst Hinata refers to 'sunflower' or 'facing the sun' which ironically contrast to the characters personalities to how they appear. Category:Horror Category:Released in 2013